


Not-so-secret book club

by Papoose



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fishsticks, Fluff, Gay, Hungry boi, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mute Link, Platonic Romance, giant horse, hoarder link, hylian on zora action, is fishsticks a legit tag yet cuz, positive link, post calamity, sidlink - Freeform, sidon talks enough for the both of them, slowish burn, supportive dad dorephan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papoose/pseuds/Papoose
Summary: Link has lived a leisurely lifestyle 8 years after The Calamity Gannon's defeat. He's taken up a few hobbies and visits his friend from time to time. Maybe something more than a comfortable familiarity has grown between them. There's been plenty of time for personal reflection and coming to terms with the nature of his life; it's time to enjoy it. If you like positivity, intimacy, friendship and all around sweet moments this is for you.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a thing I wrote? At least, the prelude? Imma level with you guys; I was post-lecture, letting my students have lab time while I wrote this so this whole experience is surreal for me. I had no intention of coming onto this website to post anything and yet here we are.

Eight years. 

Snowfall descended silently in the stillness of the early morning. Despite the current hour, a newly formed and untouched blanket covering Hateno village filtered unnatural brightness through Link’s window. With a small shiver, he pulled the blanket over his chill nipped shoulder and sighed at the warm relief. Suddenly, all of his joints felt cramped. A rather satisfying stretch exposed his scarred flesh to biting cold air before the hero jerked his arms and legs back beneath his perfectly tempered comforter. The body heat trapped within every inch of stitching was almost enough to lure him back to sleep, but the shocking chill had already stirred both brain and bladder. When he could no longer ignore the pressure growing in his lower abdomen, he relented with an airless sigh and threw his blanket off in one swift motion. 

Bitter air lapped greedily at his exposed hide, bringing about an annoyed grunt as the blonde huffed out of bed and towards the restroom. At least he could make something hot to drink on his way back, because he was definitely going back to bed. He set a water filled kettle atop the cast iron stove and hummed at the wavering warmth it gave off. Obviously he hadn’t fed it enough last night. A few more split logs were tucked into its ember smoldered belly before the hero’s bladder protested any further delays.

His latest dream made no sense and found its pieced, foggy plot slipping further from consciousness the longer he stayed awake. Nothing notable nor exciting must have happened, so the hero gave up trying to understand what the Goron was doing with so many horses. Although, Goron’s couldn’t ride horses, why did he need so very many? Did he know how to properly care for and feed them? They would not be able to survive on death mountain, so would he relocate for them?

Link groggily emerged from the restroom, his extremities stinging in the cold and obstructing his thoughts. A hot cup in his hands and comforter wrapped back around him couldn’t happen soon enough. Glancing down at his pinkening digits, he briefly thought he should attempt to sleep in more than just his shorts. This was a thought only momentarily entertained, as he was going to continue sleeping in shorts alone. He once attempted sleeping with his hair down too, but he knew well enough that his hair was, at this very moment, barely held in a hazardous mess of a ponytail. Some things were not going to change.

It was so early in the morning, why was he in the kitchen again?

The kettle atop his now sated and confidently heated stove found the courage to sing, it’s voice reminding Link how wonderful something hot to drink would be right about now. An absent minded chuckle escaped him, hoarse and ragged. He removed the kettle and poured steaming water over an herb stuffed sift resting over the eager mouth of a mug. Once he spooned a questionable amount of honey into his drink he made his way back up to bed. Cinnamon thick scent trailed behind him and filled the house. Each lazy step he took coaxed a creak from the wooden boards beneath, the sound seeming so much louder on this still morning. What a joy it was, to be able to spend a morning so lazily. There was no rush, no pressing matters that needed attending, no urgency to anything other than making it to the bathroom and back to bed. How much of a vacation, an absolute respite, these last eight years had been. The serenity brought about from his initial amnesic induced bumbling turned heroism was worth the distress. One year. One year (which, admittedly, felt like an eternity at the time) of his life sacrificed for the rest of his days to live in delicious leisureliness was worth it. Perhaps at the time, during each haggard escape and through every sadistic trial, he would not have admitted to this. But now that Link had lived several years of unadulterated and much needed seclusion; he could admit the effort to pay off ratio was just.

His heart suddenly ached for a moment, a beat or two. A slow, constricting sadness enveloped his organ and ebbed into a somber longing; the way one would remember an old cherished friend who moved too far for visits. The hero thought of his fellow champions, individually and as a whole. He had carried out the task they requested of him and finished what they started one hundred and eight years ago. It was a bittersweet relief, granting their spirits their well deserved peace. That didn’t mean he didn’t miss them. Terribly. Wished they were still alive. Wished they could have faced Gannon together, alongside one another as comrades. Celebrate. Visit with them from time to time. Was that selfish? Perhaps. But he did miss them. He would always, always miss them. The Hylian champion would forever keep each brilliant being in his heart. Yes, even Revali. Unfortunate as they were the sacrifices made were, beyond a shadow of a doubt, worth the end result. This once dying land so many called home was rid of its terminal illness.

Link mused to himself that he could have disregarded all his previous quests, the journey, the princess’ hundred year suffering. But if he was being completely honest with himself? No. He could not have done that. He was asked to help. Even with fragmented memories and existing as a shell of his former self, he felt to help was the right thing to do. Link was one to go with his gut, to trust his intuition. When he steadily regained his memories, his determination was only further fueled. A small flame grew to a raging wildfire within him till he was all but consumed, unleashing its fury against The Calamity. For the briefest of moments, the hero craved to feel that battle fire once again. 

Maybe the years of ease were getting to him.

Presently his instincts suggested wrapping his comforter round like a cloak and resting his back against the wall. The heat produced from his steaming mug was pleasant, bringing life back to his rosey fingertips. As it settled, the comforter caught onto notoriously long Hylian ears but the toasty cotton material was welcomed there for sure. Satisfied with his position, the hero sipped his drink and relished in the sensation of warmth traveling down his throat and resting within his core. It began to spread throughout the rest of his body, his mind on a tangent as it thought less of sleep and more on reflection. So far, mornings awake when the world still slumbered in snow muffled darkness felt right for reflection. 

Eight entire years of doing whatever his heart desired. 

What did he have to show for it? With a scraggy sigh and gentle rub at the dark circles beneath his eyes, Link looked around his loft. Small mountains of books were strewn about the floor, successfully barricading the two exposed sides of his mattress. Some were in desperate need of new binding. Where one would normally have a living room downstairs, he had chests full of various armor and walls filled to the brim with weapons from all across Hyrule. Then there was the kitchen, existing within its own realm of clutter. Yes, it seemed neat and fairly clean, but there was no way to open the cabinets and drawers without various ingredients for food or potion spilling out. A combination writing desk/workbench for leather working and binding had several tools strewn about while piles of parchment and materials blocked the way to it. He still needed to purchase more ink. The lazy imp took a moment to consider his hoarding problem with a devilish grin before sinking deeper into his blanket and taking a long sip of his steaming drink.

There was not nearly enough honey in it, but at this point, it would be too much of a bother to make his way down to the kitchen for more. No, he was comfortable and there was nothing pressing that he needed to do. How pleasant that thought was, and how pleasant it was he could afford to have it. Link idly fingered a deep scar upon his chest. Really, how had he survived? His resilience was on par with his stubborn perseverance. 

To just about anyone, defeating the incarnation of evil was a daunting task. If one were to view the situation as saving the entirety of Hyrule, well, that was quite the hefty responsibility. But breaking it up into small, achievable victories? That’s what made the whole scenario a bit easier to swallow. Wake up, find clothes, find food? Easy. Accomplished. Things were off to a good start. Go inside a shrine? Okay. Simple puzzle. Next shrine, different puzzle. Rewards to aid him and therefore make future tasks easier? Each small victory paved the way for making each bigger accomplishment seem much more achievable. It was strange that things seemed to work out but he found that if he just had the courage to try, everything worked out in the end. Even when things went south, a new solution was attainable. He had to admit, some of the tighter spots he found himself in yielded the most outrageous and entertaining results. Depending on the situation, Hylia must have favored or despised him with a cruel sense of humor. A faint smile made itself at home upon the Hylian’s face. 

 

The last living champion. Every choice he made was based on his instincts. He was a diligently trained knight who carried out his duties with honor. Each night he fell asleep knowing that he did everything within his power. Each morning he woke ravenous and the drive to be better. For eight years he relaxed, reflected, traveled, hoarded, took up a hobby, dreamed vividly and was overall satisfied with life. The half person he had woken up as in the chamber of resurrection had successfully melded with the boy he was one hundred years prior. Today he was a young man living each day in leisure. 

Link looked out his window, catching the sun beginning to peek over the horizon. A portion of him wanted to attempt sleep again before a familiar longing bloomed in his chest, it’s intensity rising with the sun. Somewhere, the winds of sunbathed grasslands whispered his name in a charming fashion, painting mental pictures of undiscovered climbs, wild horse hooves thundering across the plain and starry skies to sleep beneath. This was the resounding call he could never ignore.

While the waking world was bathed in cold morning hues, Hylia’s chosen knight mounted a fat pack upon his beloved giant steed and rode towards the horizon. Adorned in a familiar blue tunic, Hylian cloak and ruby headdress for warmth, the retired hero set out to answer the sweet sonnet of warmer lands. There was a tale at the tip of his tongue. Adventure beckoned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was never an official sanctioning of a book club or anything; sometimes you just want to share something you like with your friend and it becomes a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess I'm writing a fic now. Thank you all for such gracious support?? I was not expecting this to be so well received but damned if this isn't a thing now. This has been so pleasant. Thank you thank you <3 here's hoping this will fill the time until the winter dlc for the game.

Well, here he was again. In Zora’s domain. Soaking in a shallow healing pool. Leg in a splint. Broken. It _was_ the other leg this time, but that didn’t make it any less obvious Link had a knack for getting himself into predicaments. No doubt, a broken limb would hinder any adventuring for quite some time. With an abundance of  mountains to climb and foreign lands to traverse, he was bound to obtain a few bumps and bruises along the way. A rather tender forehead bump and several purple marks along both arms were a testament to that notion. It was unfortunate how deeply his body ached; a tell tale sign it was not quite as young as it used to be.

 

If only Link had held onto the glider a fraction of a second longer. In his mind’s eye, the glistening fruit nestled on the mountain’s edge should have been close enough for an easy glide. Images of the elusive crop plagued the young man each time he closed his eyes now. With a definitive nod to himself, a silent vow to return and attempt via climb was made. The possibilities of what the mystery produce would taste like consumed his every thought. He was close enough to smell it and that haunted him. This insatiable hylian had to know what it tasted like.

 

“My dear friend, you look as though you’ve firmly made your mind up about something! I do hope it’s not to leave anytime soon.” Link could feel eyes tracing along his broken limb, “Not that you would be able to..”

 

Sight was not necessary to put a face with a voice. It’s joyous tone and careful articulation were recognizable anywhere. The curative pool’s glassy surface rippled in disturbance as a body plopped into it’s shallow waters. Though the sense of another form beside him was expected, the distinctive leather smell reaching his olfactory sense was not. It piqued his interest. Link peered to his left and slowly formed his right hand into a rudimentary cup. Displaying a wide grin, he slowly tucked it in the water out of his companion’s view, ready to strike. Rows of razor sharp teeth mirrored the Hylian grin.

 

“You’re thinking of splashing me, aren’t you?” Sidon enjoyed the sight of Link physically freezing, his elbow crooked and a ‘surprise’ wave sputtering out along his right leg. He was still for a moment, realization of his premature splash and foiled plans sinking in. The pout and exaggerated huff that followed filled Sidon with immense satisfaction. Link’s overwrought arm crossing was simply icing on the cake. The prince let out a raucous roar of laughter before clapping his hylian cohort on the shoulder.

 

“I know. I will try not to read your eyes so well from now on.” Link gave a sideways glance to the large Zora prince. In a defiant attempt to stump his friend (who would no doubt refuse to make good on the previous statement) Link gave his best blank face.

 

His mind was an impenetrable fortress, guarding his most private thoughts. There were things his face could, in no way shape or form, give an inkling of a reference to. The mental fortitude forged in the fires of fiercely fought battles was a force to be reckoned with. He defeated the Calamity Ganon. He was the incarnation of the hero, he was-

 

“You’re thinking about how hungry you are.”

 

He was so hungry he could eat an entire Lynel.

 

Link faced forward, eyes unblinking and head making a slight ‘pap’ as he leaned back against the flat rock. Very well. He could admit defeat this time.

 

“You are, in fact, my most treasured friend, Link.” Sidon patted Link’s hand under the shallow water, “Incidentally, I came to check your progress before the feast.” He shouldn’t have been so surprised by the way his friend brightened up at the word ‘feast.’ He had only seen a similar twinkle in the Hylian’s eye when conversation turned to horses.

 

The prince glanced over to the familiar giant of a horse. Tail swishing, it grazed nonchalantly by the pool’s edge. It’s upper lip delicately reached for blades of supple sweet grass, guiding blade tips to its massive teeth. He was a gentle giant for sure, delicate as much as he was daunting. Link’s description of the massive beast’s capture brought a fond smile to the zora’s features. Food and beloved creatures were the everlasting coals in the fire that was this hero’s heart, this was for certain. _Was there room for anything more?_ he wondered briefly.

 

Link’s damp hand, outstretched and  waving in Sidon’s face brought the prince’s attention back to reality. “My apologies, friend! You know how I tend to get lost in though-” A dripping hand pointed at the item Sidon had stashed about his person. The scent of worn leather wafted over, it’s subtle taste lingering in the back of Link’s throat. Such a familiar smell was comforting, reminded him of horse saddles and well worn boots. An itch for exploration hitched in his heart, but a quick glance at his leg eased it away. If only for the moment.

 

“Oh yes, do forgive me.” Sidon smiled, “Things are still being prepared and I must admit, I have ulterior motives for seeking you out so early in the evening!” Link, albeit dismayed food was not ready, was curious what his friend was hiding. A gift? No, Sidon was quite adamant about large feasts in place of gifts (considerate friend that he was). Such feasts typically occurred with the champion’s extended stays. These extended stays typically occurred with severely reckless behaviors resulting in severely reckless injuries. So, there was only one other possible option left. With a serious look overtaking Link’s features, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, sinking lazily into the pool. His messy excuse for a ponytail slid atop his head as he sagged down the supporting flat rock. Position assumed, he sighed in readiness.

 

“Right of course! Now that you’ve made yourself comfortable, I’ll begin straight away!” Sidon grinned and eagerly pulled a book from his person.

 

“I’ve found the newest installment from my absolute favorite author! You know the one.” Link grinned, eyes still closed. Yes, he knew the one. He could picture Sidon’s excitable gesticulations and his looking back and forth between book and companion as he spoke. It suddenly occurred to him that the same way Sidon’s voice conveyed imagery to the hylian, Sidon must see Link’s face conveying words. “I can not contain my excitement. This journey is sure to be just as thrilling as the last!” The smell of bindery glue hit link once Sidon opened the book. Stiff, stitched binding encased in the spine crackled slightly as it was opened, greeting it’s first readers and welcoming them to their newest journey.

 

“It’s been so long since the author has written anything new...Oh, but here I am raving, let’s begin, yes?” A sizable claw stroked down the middle of the opened book, flattening the thick pages. Link listened to droplets ‘plip’ back into the pool. Water from Sidon’s hand beaded upon the increased surface tension of the paper, a property bestowed by heavy wax. The sun was already sinking towards sleep when the prince began to relay the newest tail of adventure from his favorite author.

 

When Link found himself injured beyond mobility, he was forced to take refuge in Zora’s domain. Here, he could always count on the hospitality of the Zora and the therapeutic healing qualities of their waters. It was during these times he and his dearest, diplomatic friend could live vicariously through these adventure novels. The added bonus for Sidon was sometimes learning far more about foreign lands and cultures than he originally knew.

 

This particular installment began with two common Goron brothers, a merchant’s beloved sons. Dad always mentioned they rolled from the stubborn side of the mountain and into his arms. Their lives were mundane but their endless banter brought some semblance of excitement to their world. An unbreakable bond was established; a promise to do right by their ancestors and offer the best pricing possible while not foregoing quality. These were rock solid standards to live by, a code of conduct to be true to their merchant veins. There were just enough rock and mineral puns for Link to hear the grin on Sidon’s face as his friend read aloud. With the brother’s relationship established and plans for their future together set in stone, it was no doubt time for their peaceful lives to be disturbed.

 

“ _Twilight marked the sun relinquishing it’s hold over the land_...” Sidon paused and shivered, looking to Link. “I never thought of it in such a way...I do not think I will take sunsets so lightly from now on.” A breathless chuckle escaped Link, bringing about an adorable pout from the prince. “My friend, you laugh at my expense! - Oh…” Sidon looked forward, blinking with his thumbs holding his place in the book, “It’s meant to set the mood of what’s to come, isn’t it? Not all sunsets have to be so dismal...” As if to be sure of this, Sidon looked to the peaceful sunset bathing their world in soft pinks and yellows. It was a serene and subdued beauty of a sight, colored light embracing all it fell upon. The red zora grinned and faced his friend again, “I just adore how the author sets the mood for each adventure! It’s as if they’ve witnessed these events, or perhaps it’s the passion for their craft coming forward? That is why I enjoy these tales so much. It’s..” He paused, then smiled. “It’s the same passion I see in you, friend.” Link hiccuped at the sudden unexpected comment and absent mindly rubbed the side of his head. Sidon sighed, gazing dreamily at the last tinge of pink their sun managed to yawn out. The two sat in silence for a moment to watch. With it’s descent complete, Sidon looked to Link again.

 

“Although I am elated to hold this work in my hand, and share this experience with you...it’s bittersweet, don’t you think?” Link’s inquisitive look urged him to continue. “Well...it took so long for the author to write and publish this one. Although it’s quite a bit thicker than the last, I feel as though I must savor every bit to make it last until the next. Oh, oh no...Link…” Fear overtook Sidon’s features as he faced his compatriot yet again.

 

“What if there isn’t a next one!?” Link was sure he had never seen such a scandalized look upon Sidon’s face. With a light chuckle escaping him, the hylian patted his scaly friend’s forearm. His entire demeanor in regards to the subject calmed Sidon, who sighed in return. “Yes, you’re right...there’s sure to be another. I must simply be patient the way you are, my friend. How truly and utterly amazing you are, I hope to one day ascertain your level of patience..” A flustered blush made its home across Link’s cheeks. He took to sitting back up and slowly adjusting his leg. Something to busy himself with.

 

Rhythmic fluctuations of light came into view as fireflies graced the pair with their presence. Link let his cheek fall against Sidon’s side, a gentle but damp pat received in response. They had not made it very far into the book before discussion and reflection happened; Sidon really did want to savor this one, didn’t he? What a wonderful texture these scales made when touched in the right direction, Link thought. It was like a strange sort of embossed leather, like nothing he’d touched before. When was the last time he fashioned a proper saddle for his horse? The old one could use replacing. There was a stitching technique he’d wanted to try for some time now. Even as he leaned against his friend’s side, it started to feel cold.

 

Without Sidon reading aloud, his mind was clearly wandering.

 

It was truly dark now. His stomach growled viciously, to the point Sidon could feel the rumble through the water. “Ah yes, a beast you could easily tame in your current condition.  Let me help you on that journey, friend!” Link grinned up at Sidon, more than happy to hear those words. He reached out to take the offered hand of the standing prince, grasping it tightly. The hero briefly wondered how many fish it would take to equal a lynel worth of meat.

 

~~

 

With just a few hours of soaking each day, Link’s fractured bones had mended within a week. There would be no more hobbling around with crutches. His underarms were rather grateful for that. He truly felt rejuvenated and happy to be able to stand on his own. There was something to be said about the independence afforded to one with a pair of fully functional legs. Link lifted himself out of the cool water, cautiously stretching. His balance was good. It was as if he had never broken the bone in the first place. He shuddered to think what the regular healing process would be like, the work he would have to put in to gain his strength back. Fortunately, that was not a reality he had to endure. Glancing down at the pool with an endearing appreciation, the hero tied back his messy hair into a semi messy ponytail before dressing himself. It was time to leave the domain.

 

Sadness suddenly tugged at his chest. This would normally be the time he and Sidon would lose themselves in another chapter of the newest adventure novel. The prince would now wait until Link’s next visit to continue the story, much to the hero’s dismay. He would prefer Sidon continue on, relieving his anticipation for what would happen next. It truly made no difference to Link. “It isn’t the same.” The zora would argue, “ I would hardly see a book club with one member attending as a legitimate organization.” Link must have missed the meeting of their two man club where the rules were discussed. He must have missed the portion where a club was even established. The hylian champion had to admit, the sentiment was sweet. Maybe Sidon would miss how the hylian snorted in reaction to the zora’s animated receptions. The prince also had a tendency to pause after shocking moments to discuss; something not quite as rewarding by oneself. The longer he dwelled on these thoughts, the harder his chest was tugged painfully in on itself.

 

His time spent at Zora’s domain was relaxing and full of well prepared meals. Although peaceful, the all too familiar bud of adventure had begun to bloom in his heart yet again. The wilds called out to him at night, the sound growing with intensity as he longed to be immersed in it. As pleasant as Kodah’s hospitality was; there was simply no substitute for campfire smoked clothes beneath an ocean of starlight. Waking up somewhere new each morning, providing the distance necessary for his heart to grow fonder of the bed in Hateno. There were tremendous places still left to explore, secrets to uncover and elusive fruits to taste. Link would make a conscious effort to remain intact for his next visit to the domain. Sidon still had to finish the next chapter after all, and there was always a distinct longing to see his friend again.

 

As if he sensed himself in Link’s thoughts, Sidon meandered along the path in the blond’s direction. A large, familiar horse followed alongside the prince.

 

“I assure you it’s true, more fish and sirloin than I could ever fathom eating in one sitting. And the noises...for one so quiet, I would never have imagined such an array of sounds! Do you share a similar sense of bottomless stomach, I wonder?” Ah yes, of course. Prince Sidon, carrying on a conversation with the Hylian champion’s steed as if it were the most normal action in all of Hyrule. Link smiled, knowing very well the conversation was about himself. There wasn’t an ounce of shame to be found. He watched as his trusty companion gently shook his large mane before pressing a massive head against Sidon’s and snuffing. The little Hylian was unsure of what this meant, but Sidon seemed to smile and give his snout a gentle pat in response. Link took a moment to notice he kept company with large friends. Did he have a complex?

 

“I see!” Was all Sidon answered, continuing to stroke the horse. This exchange would surely occupy Link’s late night thoughts from this point onwards. “I see you are looking well and quite vertical today, my dearest friend! Congratulations on yet another splendid recovery…” The melancholy towards the end of his sentence did not go unnoticed. Link offered a half lidded smile. “Ahh..of course I am elated that you are well, but we both know this signifies the end of your stay here. Your presence will be missed..” The Zora seemed to trail off as though he could feel the absence growing this very moment. “It is my hope that you visit again soon!” Sidon closed the distance between and held tightly to Link’s hand, clasping it between both of his own, “Preferably unscathed.” His charming wink brought a full grin to the Hylian’s face. Link nodded in return and gripped one of Sidon’s large hands back. It was a silent but strong promise. One he would more than likely fail to keep half of, but a promise to return at least.

 

The champions enormous steed snuffed loudly to convey he was ready to leave. He, too, ached to feel the winds through his mane and graze upon foreign grasses. Without a moment to spare, the Hylian mounted his beautiful beast. An incredibly rare and momentous occasion occurred as a result: meeting Sidon at his natural eye level. “Where will you go this time, dear one?” the red Zora asked, glancing to the bulging saddlebag in anticipation. His gaze was rewarded with a tattered field journal being plucked from its depths.

 

The quality of these leather bound journals had increased over the years; their stitching evened and pages stayed put. An interesting means of practicing before moving to saddle making. It was understandable that the hero of legend would want to take up leather working; he had a pension for keeping his horses well dressed after all.

 

Link skimmed through three quarters of the tired journal, Sidon picking up on familiar sketches of nearby landscapes and hastily scribbled notes. Some pages displayed erratic, heavy deposits of ink; fervent and uncomfortable. Settling on the correct page, Link offered the journal to his friend. It was so small and able to fit in the palm of his hand. The prince leaned in and gently stroked the presented page. How he would love to immerse himself in the stash of these booklets, no doubt hidden away in the Hateno house. Did the hylian only take note of things seen in his many travels? Did he write intimate thoughts, hopes and dreams? Was there anything, perhaps, about the zora prince?

“I...do not understand…” Detailed upon the parchment was a messy sketch of a cliffside and what appeared to be a lonely tree tucked away on the highest peak. What looked like a paraglider was scratched out in the corner. Link turned to the next page, which contained a succulent fruit drawn in exceptional detail. Sidon observed several notes in regards to possible tastes and ..the changes in altitude affecting flavor?

 

“....I wish you the best of luck in all your endeavors, dearest Link! Although you do not need it, as you are a valiant and triumphant hero whose resourcefulness knows no bounds!” Words which would normally fluster Link (even after all these years) filled the hero with determination. Sidon was right. He could do this. He would be triumphant. Sucking in a deep breath, Link held his friend’s gaze, chest swollen with newfound vigor. As he exhaled, he let forth a mischievous grin. Thumb up, pointer and middle finger extended, he made a motion from the side of his head that the prince understood. _“See you later.”_ He hoped soon.

 

Sidon watched as the hero of legend rode away into the distance, embarking on(returning to?) his quest. How fortunate, it was, that this pleasantry could now be afforded. A frivolous crusade, but the pleasure more than likely derived from the journey more so than the destination.

 

For every bit of light in this world, darkness lurked in casted shadows. The prince’s mind momentarily found itself wandering into such territories. There were disconcerting scrawlings within that journal his eyes were not meant to have seen, he was sure.

 

With all that had transpired eight years ago, was his friend truly at peace?


	3. Chapter 3

Such an uncomfortable journey. There were no direct waterways that could bring the prince to Hateno Village with ease. Scaling mountainsides was something he would leave to the hero of legend. As he waddled his way up the grassy hill, he glanced down to his own stubby legs and shuddered at the thought. He could do it...he just couldn’t do it well. Nor in a timely manner. At least he could manage to make the trip on land.

 

The trip in question had been something he was looking forward to for a week now. It was an unfortunate turn of events with a pleasant outcome, for sure. A particularly cherished book was begging to be revisited on an astonishingly characterless day. Much to the Zora’s dismay, it was so loved over the years that time had taken its toll on the cover and several of its leaves fell out as it came completely undone. Considering the hand written date inside the front cover, it was a fair assumption that the bindery glue and stitching had given way after all these years. On top of that, this was a book not suitable for a life in Zora’s domain. Sidon imagined a letter to his cherished friend was well past due anyways.

 

It had only been a month since Link’s last visit, but the two often kept in touch through letters. Sidon felt a flush creep into his cheeks, thinking fondly of the stash of letters he kept hidden away beneath his extensive jewelry sets. He wondered if his friend shared a similar habit and was unsure if it would be rude to ask such a thing. That would involve admitting his own hoarded treasures, and for some reason he felt the need to keep them secreted away. There were private thoughts exchanged between them...as well as a number of embarrassing stories. It had been therapeutic, in a way, to physically represent his feelings about his dear sister into letters. If one were to keep the postal service’s time in involved, the two had spent half a year exchanging letters on the subject. It was relieving. Those letters had replaced the sorrowful ache in his chest with a warm fondness whenever Mipha was now mentioned. There was no way to properly thank Link for that. Sidon could only hope their exchanges brought the same sense of closure to his friend as well. No, he was sure it did.

  
The prince’s feet ached but he pressed onwards, shivering in the chilled air. Sun high and grassy hills waving in the winds, it was a beautiful day. There was evidence of snow having previously melted, but it was still fairly chilled despite the sun’s shining presence. Sidon momentarily tripped over a large stone in the path but quickly corrected himself. He held tight to the strap on his shoulder. Even though he carried two books inside his pack, one was obscenely hefty. It only felt right to bring a gift when visiting his friend as well, so there was an added weight of various tasty treats needing to be carefully transported alongside the literature.

 

The hefty book in question was an old favorite, something written long before Sidon’s time. It detailed the many strange locations across Hyrule and the origins of their namesakes. It was no surprise that so much of their history was built upon stories from various incarnations of the hero of legend and Gannon. Sidon could only speculate what the true tales of those adventures were like, as the book was as vague as it was informative. Frustratingly so. His favorite portions of the text were, of course, zora roles and incarnations within those timelines. He was proud to be part of race that aided in the salvation of Hyrule, but he was happy to know that the zora had a reputation for befriending the hero as well.

 

But the real reason Sidon felt so much affection for this ancient and possibly one of a kind piece?

 

He needed to be honest with himself as he ascended the last hill before the heros’ home. It was a way to feel more connected with his friend. Perhaps have a more in depth understanding? He knew those incarnations were not, per say, the same exact man he was going to visit today. The prince liked to think that their courage and experiences were imbued within him though. Those journeys were still very much a part of his cherished friend, and knowing more about them gave Sidon a sense of closeness to the hylian. It was impossible to respect Link anymore than he currently did and it was an absolute honor to be one of his closest friends.

 

“Ah, but perhaps this was an unfair advantage? Could there be unfair advantages in close friendships?” the prince wondered. Sidon did not think there was anymore he could share with Link that he didn’t already know. Their letters contained that information. Their heart to heart conversations, hands and words, were yet another example. Oh, how could he have forgotten? His sentiment for publications. Discussions and relevances in accordance with their own lives; mainly Sidon’s. A good majority of the reason he was traipsing to Hateno Village this very moment.

 

Each novel was a gateway to another world, another culture, another adventure so vastly different from the next. There were qualities from each that invoked affection from the prince. He had to admit that the life of a monarch wasn’t perpetually thrilling. Things were borderline dull. That wasn’t to say the prince didn’t enjoy his life, cherish its blissful mundanity with wholehearted appreciation...but it lacked any thrill. Supposedly the waters were always clearer on the other side, after all. There was only so much satisfaction to be gained from still target practice; being such a skilled archer was almost futile when it wasn’t being put to good use. Sometimes, Sidon would think back on his time inside a giant octorok’s stomach with _fondness_. He would do it again.

 

“Musings for another time” thought the prince, continuing his trek along a grassy path. He’d never known a blade to graze his scales and produce the sensation of silken pricks. He’d never known any blade to come close enough to graze his scales either. Thinking about such things made the prince wonder if being in the hero’s presence was starting to have an effect on him. Was reckless impulsiveness contagious? The crimson zora grinned, either at himself or the sight of a familiar home coming into view.

 

The shallow pool beside Link’s home looked terribly inviting, but perhaps he’d take a refreshing dip in it later. The prince’s feet still ached and he was awfully fond of the Gerudo floor cushions used for his visits. He’d have half a mind to procure some for the domain if they’d had any real use for them. Three flourished raps of his knuckle against the wooden door and it was time to wait. Another chilled breeze pricked the zora’s scales and caused him to shudder. He would be glad for winter’s end. His thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open and the familiar scent of fruit approached. It was strangely accompanied by the smokey smell that followed a flame’s exhaustion.

 

Standing before him was a dashing set of cerulean eyes surrounded by a sea of soot. They were wide and waiting as the hero chewed a large bite of apple. A smile accentuated the hylian’s bulging cheek while he stepped aside, welcoming his guest in. Sidon felt a terribly strange yet excitable sensation in his stomach at the sight of Link’s haphazard ponytail and messy bangs. Ignoring it for now, he returned the smile and stepped inside. This abode seemed to remain untouched by time. It’s only changes were Link and whatever project he was working on. Today it seemed to be potions.

 

Regardless of how many times Sidon had visited, he always marveled at these foreign living quarters. One was greeted by wall to wall mounted weapons and ornate chests. Failed potion aside, the smell of various dried herbs and ingredients wafted over from the kitchen. A small fort of books looked piled around the bed upon the loft, several stubs of candles portraying many nights of late reading. This home was warm and inviting, felt and looked lived in. How the hero ever managed to leave this place was beyond Sidon. Zora or not, he wanted to attempt curling up next to the crackling fireplace and re-reading his shambled book for the hundredth time.

 

After wiping his cheeks, Link motioned eagerly towards the bag on Sidon’s shoulder and offered to take it for him. The prince gave him a toothy side glance while slowly removing his bag. He held it just above expectant arms before pulling it back up and laughing. Link let out a ragged huff, following Sidon into the kitchen and signing with great aggravation.

 

“I know you brought something for me! You always do-what is it?!”

 

Sidon began to slowly reach inside his pack, chuckling all the while. Each heavied motion was like torture to the hylian and he knew it. He swore Link’s hands were clenched in anticipation, how terribly he wanted to drag this out. The prince lamented and pulled forth several finely wrapped packages of varying shapes. He reveled in the silent swoon from his friend, grinning headfin to headfin.

 

“Some of your favorites along with things I’m hoping you’ve never tried before. Goddess willing there exists such things.”

 

Link investigated each and every package’s contents. True to his friend’s word, there were several of his favorite dishes and some items he was unfamiliar with. This would be more than satisfactory recompense for the services to be rendered. The hero gave a definitive nod and tucked into a piece of spiced Gerudo Jerky while Sidon carefully pulled his treasure out. The prince had bound the fragile book with two leather belts wrapped round in each direction. This was to ensure each leaf stayed put as well as the dismantled cover around it. It was a sizable tome, even in Sidon’s large hands.

 

“Can you mend it, Doctor?” The zora offered his prized possession like a child handing over a sick pet. There was something in that pathetic look that struck a chord in the hero’s heart.

 

Link stuffed the last bit of jerky in his cheeks  before wiping his hand on his tunic and taking hold of the book. He gave it a quick sniff. No mold, despite having spent it’s life in such a damp environment. That was a good sign. He looked into his friend’s eyes and smiled, nodding. He had to balance the book on one hip to free a hand for signing.

 

“It’s going to take time. A lot. You can leave it with me. I’ll bring it back to you when I’m done.”

 

“Ah, you are brilliant, that is for sure! Thank you again, dearest Link! But...would you mind terribly if I watched for a while?”

 

The sight of Link’s head tossed back and shoulders jostling with wheezing laughter always brought joy to Sidon. The blond wiped wetness from the corners of his eyes and smiled, nodding. He steadied the battered book in his arms and carried it over to his workbench. Normally cluttered with scraps and tools, it had been cleaned and prepared for a patient today. Sidon followed behind the good doctor and watched with awe as gentle hands undid each buckle to further assess the victim.

 

Without the belts to hold it together, the book sagged and the cover dislodged from the clusters of leaves which threatened to separate from one another. Link frowned and pulled the tattered cover open and away, a piece breaking off in his hand. He couldn’t even distinguish the material it was..used to be made of.

  
“Yes, I’m afraid it’s well past it’s prime…” The look Sidon received in return was much to the effect of, “No kidding.”

 

As Link set to work, Sidon took note of how gently his small, calloused hands handled each individual tool and the delicate paper. His craftsmanship was something to be marveled at. The man handled a bone folder as skillfully as a blade. Of all the hobbies the hero had taken up over the years, this was the most fascinating to Sidon. It might have been because stone etchings were the norm back home, but it was a captivating process nonetheless. The familiar smell of glue made its presence known, and it was only now that the prince realized how close he was standing to his hard working friend. His body heat was inviting. The zora stepped away at his realization of his almost intrusive proximity, unfortunately knocking a small chest off of the bench in the process. His fore fin had caught the edge of it before it spilled open upon the floor.

 

“Ah! My deepest apologies, friend. I seemed to have disturbed the contents of your desk..” He leaned down to rectify his mishap but paused when he noticed the chest’s contents. The prince couldn’t help but smile, ignoring the slight gasp that escaped his friend.

 

“You keep them as well?” Sidon whispered, kneeling to pick up the nearest letter. Link seemed to relax at the admission on the prince’s part. So odd, seeing his own flourished hand writing, the ink several years old with hints of fade.

 

He remembered this one. Link had bared his burdened soul wholly in its predecessor, to which Sidon had hastily replied with seven fat pages worth of praise and support; stuffed into one thin envelope. The parcel was heavy in his hands but he knew it had lightened the hero’s heart. Such an honor to know that he too, kept a stash of their letters.

 

“Was it easier to speak of our troubles without a face to look into, I wonder? We’ve shared much, you and I. More than I’ve shared with anyone.” Sidon collected the remaining letters and returned them to their resting place. He clasped the chest and placed it back from whence it came, idly tapping a claw on it in thought. Their eyes met, a flush on Link’s features. The prince could not help but think of the horrid visage he glanced in Link’s field journal a week ago. That page was so deeply soaked with ink that it no doubt stained the pages beneath it; it’s presence lingering. He shuddered at the thought. There was slight hesitation before Sidon felt confident enough to speak what had been on his mind.

 

“I can’t begin to imagine the horrors you’ve endured, dear one. Goddess chosen or not..” Sidon looked to his friend’s sheepish stature, “That is quite the burden for one to bear. Fortunate as we are that it’s long behind us...my gratitude for all that you’ve done knows no bounds. I am also forever thankful, that you’re still around to have this conversation.”

 

“What I believe I’m trying to get at, is that you truly are a remarkable hylian, Link. Where others would have surely been broken, you succeeded, as I knew you would. The darkest of times have passed and you’ve come through the storm..but in my heart, I hold a worry that perhaps you haven’t come out unaffected. Link, my most cherished friend for all eternity..” Sidon looked to the silent bystander before him, “how have you held yourself together?”

 

There was a long silence. It was not uncomfortable but contemplative. Sidon searched his friend’s eyes, normally something he read fairly easily. He could see Link attempting to express his answer as clear and concise as possible. Sidon’s yellow gaze followed the hylian as he stood before the monarch. He was pleasantly surprised when he received a warm, firm hug. The slightest of flutters awoke within Sidon’s chest, touched at the gesture beyond measure. Did this mean what he thought it meant? No, he needed to look into Link’s eyes to be sure. He found something else in those cerulean depths.

 

“...The sheer support of your friends?” He could feel Link’s slow nod against his shoulder before the hylian pulled away, raising a finger. “More?” Link nodded, pulling Sidon towards the window at the front of his home. The hero pointed outside after signing with emphasis, “Look deeply...tell me what you think.”

 

Time seemed to passed by ever so slowly, and Sidon felt as though his senses were somehow heightened. Every color seemed slightly more saturated and lush, the sounds of children playing off in the distance. Two fat felines sunned themselves across the way. A cool breeze swept by, carrying over the scents of winter wildflowers and damp grasses. The prince closed his eyes to let the sensation fully wash over him like the calm waters of his home. Horse hooves were heard along the path before Link’s home. Were there wind chimes somewhere? Or someone playing an instrument? The scent of well seared meat made an appearance. Nothing was hurried, everything self paced. When he opened his eyes, the sun was beginning to set. How long had they been standing there?

 

“It was worth fighting for.” He spoke in a whisper. “This serenity, this normalcy...at some point you came to terms with what you could not change...and you worked to change what you could. It was hard. Debilitating, even...and yet you overcame. So now you can enjoy the tranquility you’ve given to hyrule…..” Sidon felt a hand upon the side of his arm. He looked down to link. “And now you can do whatever you want.” He received a tight squeeze. Emotion welled up inside of the hylian as he clearly saw how well his friend understood him.

 

“But I get the sense that, even now, you would take up arms to help those in need, wouldn’t you?” Although Sidon already knew the answer, he asked. “Why?”

 

Sidon watched the series of hand motions his friend displayed. It had been awhile since Link used the language of hands, but Sidon understood nonetheless. “it’s the right thing to do.” There was another long pause, something was written on Link’s face that Sidon could not put into words. There was too much the hylian wanted to say, his hand motions slow at first but steadily growing feverish. This was obviously something he had been meditating on for some time.

 

“I’ve had a lot of time to think. A lot.” Sidon nodded, both encouraging Link to continue and notifying he understood.

 

“I’m going to die one day.” The corners of link’s eyes wrinkled as he smiled, “Don’t make that face; its not today or tomorrow but someday, you know. That’s just how things are.”

 

“We can waste our energy being upset or we can put that same energy towards finding a solution. That..that’s not easy for everyone, but when I couldn’t even remember who I was? All I had time to think about was surviving. Moving to the task and completing it, on and on. I couldn’t afford to be upset about anything. I don’t think I had the energy to. These last eight years, I’ve been processing everything and sure, I’ve been upset, afraid...you know.” Link rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, stealing a glance at the desk chest. Sidon was familiar with what he noted, so much of it had been exchanged in letters but this was one of the rare occasions Link brought it up in conversation.

 

“But when I think about my life now and everything I’ve been through? It feels like I got off easy sometimes. I’m alive. I have the chance to enjoy life now and see the results of those struggles. I can stand up for some who can’t do it for themselves and...maybe next time, they get to be the one who stands up for another in need? I know I’m going on a tangent here but what I guess I’m trying to say is..” his hands paused.

 

“I’m thankful for my life. Good and bad. It’s made me who I am. I can’t change the past, but I can use those experiences to make a better future and enjoy what I have left. I’ve been through trials but they’ve given me appreciation for what I have now. I’m…” the hero’s hands fell silent for three heartbeats.

 

“I’m so fucking lucky, Sidon.” Link stared.

 

“I would venture to say luck is an incredibly small portion of it.” The prince scoffed.

 

“I’m damn lucky to have a friend like you.”

 

Sidon let out an incredulous gasp after his friend’s quick signing. “Luck has nothing to do with that, friend. I can assure you!” In typical Sidon fashion, the zora grasped his friend’s hands tightly. Link could not help but laugh again, pushing towards his friend’s abdomen and giving it a good slap as his laugh took hold of him entirely. Sidon felt infected with his friend’s laughter, scooping the hero up in a tight embrace as they laughed together. Once they caught their breaths, Link managed to grin and sign, “I saw a second book in your pack. Official meeting by the fireplace this time?” Sidon looked towards the kitchen before glancing at the cushions set up round the mantle. The comfort of gerudo cushions called to him.

 

He would leave soon after they shared another chapter of the Goron brothers’ journey, his concerns addressed and a confused ache of longing in his heart. The prince was already eager for his hero’s presence again and the house wasn’t even out of view.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going for subtle but I think I threw that out the window somewhere along the way. Thanks for reading <3 ! You've all been incredibly kind to this first timer and I appreciate that. The semblance of a story I had for this is finished but you can look forward to a smut chapter to finish it off. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!

Unnaturally giddy? Inexcusably ecstatic. Overjoyed? Astonishingly thrilled.  What would be the proper way to word how indescribably elevated prince Sidon’s mood was the day he received a letter from the hero of legend? Two full weeks had passed before Sidon held the parchment in his hands but it felt like an eternity. The thrill that enveloped his body and tingled delightfully in his ribcage was something he missed, but it felt slightly different now. A tad more intense. Much more fluttering. Had things gotten so painfully dull in the domain that a simple letter could rile him in such a way?

 

“Another letter from Link?” King Dorephan chimed, feigned uninterest in his voice. It went completely unnoticed, Sidon much too engrossed in reading his precious post. Dorephan watched his son pace back and forth before him, a smile permanently stationed on the red zora’s face.

 

“Yes! He’s finished with the book and he’s coming to deliver it! Today!” Sidon stopped to laugh aloud, his unbridled joy bringing a smile to the king’s face.

 

“I see.” came a bemused rumble, “I’ll be sure to catch you up on everything tonight then.”

 

Sidon paused, realization hitting him. “Oh, father, my apologies. I lost myself in the excitement, of course I can sti-” He stopped when a mighty hand was held up in his direction.

 

“My son, there is nothing so pressing you can’t take a day to…” Sidon cocked his head to the side, waiting for his father to continue, “...Establish stronger bonds with our hylian neighbors. Let alone the savior of hyrule.” A coy smile wormed its way forward. “The council is sure to understand your absence today.”

 

None the wiser to his father’s antics, Sidon smiled and clutched the letter in his hands. “Diplomatically put, father! I suppose that’s why you’re king.” He was able to elicit a soft chuckle from the colossal zora before exiting the throne room with a bounce to his step. Meetings were not going to hold the crimson zora back from waiting for his guest. He headed towards their usual spot.

 

“That young one…” Muzu grumbled, “So dense.”

 

“Muzu that is my son.”

 

“Apologies, sire.”

 

“Quite alright old friend. If anyone knows how incredibly hopeless he is, it’s me.”

 

There was a portion of Link’s letter that SIdon re-read in his mind. 

 

_ By the way, I finally used those bow tricks you showed me. There’s something I’d like to try, if you don’t mind. I could use your help, but I’ll explain more when I get there. _

 

What in hyrule could that possibly mean? Sidon’s mind was racing with all the possibilities. Another experiment? Hopefully not another monster essence recipe. Some rare ingredient that needed the prince’s aid in obtaining? His friend wasn’t the best swimmer after all. One particular plausibility did hitch hope in his zora heart. 

 

He would be lying if he didn’t frequently think about sparring with his friend again; it had been ages since their last wager. Back when Sidon demonstrated expert Zora marksmanship per Link’s request. The memory was clear as day even if it was three years ago: 

 

Spring was making its presence well known with sunlit showers and infant beasts glued to their mother’s heels. Link had returned from an extensive journey within the desert lands the Gerudo called home. Sidon was not at all embarrassed to admit how well his friend looked in traditional Gerudo garb. He would have liked to have gotten a better look, but the dislocated shoulder this sun kissed hylian was sporting needed immediate attention. At some point the prince had come to expect Link with an injury anytime he visited.

 

The two sat beside one another as Link relayed his recent adventure, all the while Sidon positively captivated by fine jewelry dangling about with each animated sign. Harsh tan lines were an added distraction, something Sidon had never seen before. Hylians were truly amazing creatures. They could sit in the sun and be decorated with patterns?  _ On their skin _ ? Oh, yes he needed to focus back to what Link was saying. Something about noble pursuits and dancing? No, training?

 

“Training with Gerudo warriors? I would have loved to witness that.” He spoke with quieted awe.

 

“I could show you some things….” The hero signed before rubbing his shoulder, checking it’s status, “For a price…” he followed with a devilish wink.

 

“Oh?..Name your price, Hero.” The zora folded his arms and stared his soon to be competitor down. The answer was not one he had expected.

 

“If I win, you teach me how to shoot.” Sidon was fairly certain his friend knew his way around a bow; but he wasn’t going to argue with the terms. This wager was tipped in his favor after all; he’d receive a glimpse of gerudo style combat, spend time with his friend, feel the thrill and excitement of battle and get some target practice in on top of it all? It was Sidon’s turn to grin.

 

“Alright. I accept your terms.” 

 

Link stood up from the waters and picked his clothing back up from the ground. Transparent silks stuck to his damp skin, clinging to the more flattering areas of his anatomy.

 

“But if  _ I _ win, you show me what you learned from the dancers.”

 

The hero froze. He had not calculated this outcome, he was not prepared for this situation. What had started out as innocent fun now had him regretting his decisions wholeheartedly. Why did he have to take things too far? He wondered which one of his past lives bad choices had brought this upon him. With only his pants on at the moment, he turned and raised his hands to speak.

 

“No-I’m afraid you’ll have to be completely sober for it.” Sidon took to brushing non existent debris from his shoulder fins and adjusting his various regalia. He looked to his friend and waited patiently. Din’s fire within him, Link grabbed hold of his top and marched over to the sitting zora, outstretching a firm hand. Their palms met, the hero gripping much harder than was probably necessary. 

 

“Deal.” His eyes burned the words with competitive passion, the determined look which became a common subject in many of Sidon’s dreams.

 

It was no surprise Link had the zora prince on his knees and at the tip of his spear by the end. To his credit, Sidon lasted much longer than he’d initially thought. He never expected to win, unpracticed as he was, but the chance to go test his metal against the hero of legend was too good to pass up. The hero’s fierce face gave way to a kind smile as the spear lowered, signing how close of a match it had been. His dexterity and reach were as deadly as his speed and lighting fast ability to assess and counter anything the prince tried. He was a honed and skilled warrior beyond what Sidon could have ever understood. The fury of a gerudo was a force to be reckoned with on its own, but so was Link. A fatal combination for sure. As fatal a combination as the ensemble he sported. He nodded over the bow and quiver Sidon had rested off to the side, eager to claim his prize.

 

Now that Sidon took the time to reflect upon this cherished memory, he could mourn the loss of what could have been. Now more than ever, he wished for the victory of their skirmish and his prize. 

 

As a familiar black beast came into view over the horizon, the prince had a thought. Maybe today was the sort of day to banish regrets of the past. It was impossible to contain his excitement, his headfin flailing as he waved to the distant form. Sidon had yet to make it far from Zora’s domain, how in Hyrule had Link gotten a horse this far?

 

“Link..” Sidon steadied himself as the gentle black stallion forced its head into his chest affectionately, “how did you manage to get a horse this far?”

 

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to.” His friend signed, hopping off his beast of burden. The hero removed his hood and and grinned, walking past the prince before there was time to argue. They rejoined one another on the horse’s opposite flank, a familiar bulging saddlebag sagging with great weight. Link unstrapped the bag but paused before he reached inside. He looked to the zora, uncertainty in his eyes.

 

“What is that look for?...Of course I’m going to cherish it for all time.” Once the book was produced however, he understood the hesitation.

 

Presented to him was a complete makeover of the sad, shoddy literature brought to the good doctor two weeks prior. Pages that were once wrinkled and frayed had been trimmed and straightened, waxed to perfection. The binding was restored, properly stitched in color coordinated threads; but the lush green leather that encased it all? To die for. Sidon stroked over the outside, marveling at the intricate gold leaf pattern embossed into the complimentary emerald. He recognized the goddess insignias in a series of repeating patterns, like vines with delicate leaves.

 

“My...you’ve certainly been practicing more, haven’t you?...” did he mine the gold himself!? “Did you read any of it?” An indistinct shrug and grin was all he received in reply. This book was bound in personal, hand crafted care. The hard work that went into each individual detail was a small piece of Link. Silver tongued and garrulous as he was, Sidon was suddenly speechless.

 

“I have a lot of free time on my hands.”

 

“Link. You’ve put an incredible amount of work into this. I will take the greatest of care with this gorgeous specimen of your handiwork and cherish it always as I do you.” He stammered, coughed, then continued with a flush upon his own cheeks, “Ah….So..what was this experiment you wanted to try?” Link’s gaze was far off to the side, a hand rubbing the back of his warming neck. He knew Sidon was either going to have nothing to say or too much; but he was delighted either way. Link produced a small paper pack from his saddleback in response and shook it gently. Something rattled around inside.   
  
“Seeds?” Something in Sidon’s memory nagged at his conscious. An image of Link’s field journal. “Oh..but how?” He scanned the hero for any new injuries, delighted to find none.

 

“Remember the time you showed me how you handle a bow?”

 

Sidon flushed. Yes, he remembered it quite well. He’d only been thinking about the entire endeavor a moment before Link’s arrival.

 

“I used your tricks. Shot a few down, collected them at the base of the mountain. No more broken limbs. Fruits were a little bruised, but I thought they’d be alright.”

 

“I would like to think there’s a line dividing ‘tricks’ and ‘skill’...” Sidon trailed off, receiving a playful smile in return. “So? The taste verdict? Was your mystery solved?”

 

Link’s face fell. “By the time I found the ledge again, they were overripe. Terrible. I want to plant the seeds, see if water here will….speed things along.”

 

“This is important to you, isn’t it?” Although Link wanted to pretend it didn’t, it did. The slow nod he gave was enough for Sidon.

 

“I suppose we should begin our search then. Fortunately, I know just where to start! Would you mind bearing this for a short while longer, friend?” Link watched as the zora patted his horse's nose prior to depositing the book back into the saddlebag. Their equestrian friend stomped in confirmation.

 

The sun had yet to rise high enough to signal noon. Just a few miles trek from the Gerudo stallion’s position, Sidon motioned to a small, glittering pond. Light reflected brilliantly off the water’s surface, the water seeming to be in a constant state of gentle agitation. The earth appeared soft and loamy closer to the water’s edge, making it a favorable place for Link to kneel by as he retrieved the pouch from his pockets. A familiar twinkling garnered his attention.

 

From the water rose two fairies who twirled round one another and happily fluttered close to the hero’s head. One perched atop his crown while the other bobbed before his face, possibly assessing his potential need for medicinal assistance. With a smile, Link was happy to report he needed nothing of the kind fairies, so they took a moment to enjoy his presence. Chuckling from behind startled the curative creatures back into their pool.

 

“I read somewhere that fairies are historically drawn to the hero of legend.”

 

“Zora too.” The hero added with a wink, unable to contain himself when Sidon’s face dropped in response.

 

The prince felt heat arise in his cheeks. “Ah...so..you read it after all?”

 

“Skimmed.” Link shrugged, bending down to disturb the soil and deposited the pouch contents,  “ I was curious if any of the others were noble thieves or drunks. You know, thinking of a new hobby.” He patted the earth in a mound, cupping a bit of water in his hands to hydrate the newly homed seed.

 

“Oh dear, I suppose I’ll have to become a fence for stolen goods now. Hmm, no I think I would be quite good at it actually.” 

 

A small bud sprouted so quickly it almost whistled. A minute passed, no change. The two exchanged glances with one another and Link frowned. Before Sidon could offer words of consolation, the rest of the three foot tree erupted from the ground in such a violent manner that the two companions were startled backwards. Link was the first to regain his composure, grinning as he scrambled  to grab the familiar fruit. He tossed one over to his flabbergasted friend. Still dazed and confused, Sidon attempted to bite into the rind but found it unsettling. Wrong.

 

“You have to peel it.” Link signed, crossing his legs and sitting more comfortably by the plant. Sidon began to skilfully peel the rind away with his claws, receiving an envious look from his friend. He was not at all surprised when a particularly pouty hylian held his own piece of produce out expectantly. The prince chuckled and happily obliged.

 

“I am thrilled to be part of the conclusion to your quest, traveler. To new adventures?” The exposed fruit was held out in toasting fashion, Link obliging with the gentle tap of his own before they tucked in. They ate together in silent, thoughtful chewing. 

 

“Thanks for today, Sidon.”

 

Deep in thought, the crimson zora was still trying to define his feelings about this strange fruit. He nodded a distracted response. Its flesh was tender and juicy but the taste was queer. There was not much in his culinary repertoire he could compare it to. He was particularly fond of meat so perhaps he was not the expert needed to properly divulge information on fruit taste.

 

“I’m leaving for Gerudo Valley again. Something I need to take care of there. I’ll be gone a while. I don’t know when I’ll be able to write, either.”

 

The signs in the peripherals of his version caught him off guard. He’d thoroughly enjoyed the extent of time he’d been able to spend with Link this past month. They’d been allotted both quality and quantity exposure to one another, it was sad this would end. It wasn’t forever, but the forlorn look upon his friend’s pretty features suggested otherwise.

 

“I’ll send you something the moment I’m back. We should…” His body language was stiff and unusual at the moment, Sidon was unsure what to make of that.  “Meet up after. When you have time.”

 

“I’ll always have time for you, my most cherished friend. Never think otherwise!” Link’s body shuddered with laughter, unable to compose himself for a time. The prince missed whatever his friend found so comical.

 

“Promise you’ll keep reading, even without me here? You’re just torturing yourself.” The way Sidon stared out at the horizon in utter silence created a feeling of uncertainty in the hero. Had he said something wrong?

 

“If I do….is there a chance my end of our old wager could be fulfilled?”

 

Link froze the same way he did three years ago. How could he let this happen again. This zora. The absolute end of him. He would be the absolute end of the hero. Link attempted to sign but was beaten to the punch yet again.

 

“Still sober.” 

 

The hero fervently waved his hands in dismissal before motioning to the prince. 

 

“Oh...me? Well...yes. If I must..” He let out an exaggerated sigh, drawing out his words, “I suppose I  _ could _ drink on this occasion…I wouldn’t dare think of telling anyone about my private show, you have nothing to worry about.” A hand was thrusted forward to shake on it. Sidon felt the all too familiar grip that was much firmer than necessary, but he savored the sensation.

 

Like many times before, Sidon watched his hero ride towards the horizon at the conclusion of their day. The great expanse of the Lanayru province swallowed him whole, not to be seen for...he didn’t know when. He hoped, as always, it would be in one piece, soon, and longer than the last. Sidon took an easy breath and held it for a second. The familiar calling he felt so many times before was beginning to form coherent speech, a four letter word at the tip of its tongue. There was but one thing he could do to muffle it. He sat next to the foreign sapling and opened his newly refurbished book.

 

~~

Four grueling months came and felt as though they’d never leave. Day after day dragged on in grueling longevity, Sidon craving night’s sweet slumbering embrace just to pass time in an expeditious manner. Ever present was the muffled echo of a four letter word escaping his mind in such a way that was maddening. He amused himself into thinking it was a foreign explicative he’d yet to have an ample opportune to use it in. 

 

On the last day of the fourth month however, the sight of a Rito postwoman sent Sidon’s heart soaring. He would have liked to cooly step up alongside her and inquire about the weather back home, but his voice was too loud and tone too shakey with excitement to accomplish such a thing. Indeed, the Rito postwoman took pity on the prince this day and simply handed over a familiarly scented parcel.

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve made a delivery here. Nice to fly here again, your highness.”

 

“The pleasure of your presence is entirely ours.” He managed a charming smile that clearly had an effect on her. A blush beneath her fair feathered cheeks suited her nicely. Pleased with his composure, Sidon nodded and took to secreting himself to his private chambers, tearing into the letter atop the package first. 

 

_ “One of a kind. I hope you like it.” _

 

Short. The shortest message he’d ever received from the hylian and hardly worth the postage paid, package excluded. The game here was obviously mystery, and Sidon was curious by nature. The warm scent of cinnamon spiced hateno apple radiated from the brown wrapping paper. Link was home. Why had he not come to visit, the prince wondered. It was, of course, understandable that the hero was tired from his travels and simply send the gift on ahead. Sidon’s tail wriggled with excitement as he tore the packing paper and marveled at the beauty within. Bound in royal zoran blue and embossed with flourished silver lettering was a book. The middle of the book’s cover displayed brilliant silver foil in the outline of the zora sigil. Could it be? Sidon opened the book and found another message in familiar handwriting.

 

“To my dearest and most treasured friend. We made a deal, remember?” Sidon’s grin was so large it ached, but he was unable to help himself. How in Hyrule his brilliant friend had managed to get a hold of this one-of-a-kind copy, he’d never know. Ideas of meeting the author in his travels and offering to bind the first copy of his book were at the forefront of his mind. How a small hobby had lead to such a thing was beyond Sidon, but he was over the moon. Yes, they had struck a deal. He intended on winning his prize this time.

 

Riddled with excitement, the prince obtained the highest level of comfort possible in his sleeping pool and began to read. He leaned against the edge, supporting the book upon the floor so as to rest his chin atop his folded arms. Seeing the familiar name printed below the title quickened his heart rate, elevating his excitement as if this book was not indeed another installment by his favorite author. Every so often he’d twitch his tail in thought, eating up every word upon the page. He was engrossed from the beginning, immediately excited that the main character of this novel was, in fact, a zora.

 

A curmudgeon of a goron who cared for his twenty horses took in a young zora orphan, raising him until he followed a fairy too far from home one day. Through a series of comical events, the silver tongued zora found himself enlisted in an army for a cause he knew nothing about; but he knew how to train horses thanks to his upbringing on the ranch. This was a useful skill he bartered for a place to stay and food to eat. Although he knew his adopted father would not worry about him, he longed to return home to the horses. Through another series of comical events, the zora finds himself on a secret mission that goes horribly wrong (as he was just there to provide get away steeds) and ends up becoming an unlikely hero uncovering betrayal within prince’s army.  At the climax, a great battle ensues which the hero wins alongside the protagonists of previous novels: the Rito thief, a Gerudo witch’s apprentice and the rambunctious merchants known as the Goron twins. After all is said and done, the prince honors the Zora’s wish to return home to his ranch. As he’s preparing to leave, his old battalion's cook approaches. They had become close friends, having several small moments throughout the novel.

 

“What are you going to do now?”

 

“Go back to my father’s ranch and settle back into my old life. I’ll get bored in a week and probably become a thief or a drunk.” His impatient horse snorted. She longed to run full speed in the great fields again, to feel like a wild horse once more.

 

“Oh…” The hylian hesitated, “You wouldn’t need a fence, would you? I think I’d be pretty good at it. Could fence just about anything, monster parts, weapons, rubies,  _ sapphires _ ...

 

Draime held tight to his reigns and looked amused. “How long would you be able to fence those?”

 

“Forever.”

 

“Forever isn’t very long for a Hylian.” His voice was quiet regret.

 

“It’s long enough.”

 

He took a moment to consider the offer, but he’d made his mind up long ago. He nodded with a smile, offering a hand to help his partner up. 

 

~~

 

A single lantern illuminated the doorway, beckoning to anyone making the journey towards the village’s estranged house. Moths encircled it, worshiped the flame with every fervent flap of their feathery wings. The haste in their flight quickened each of Sidon’s already hurried steps. His chest tightened at the anxiety which had grown too large to be housed within his rib cage. His breathing was labored even before the hurried trip from the domain to the door he was rudely barging in through unannounced. 

 

What a sight he must have been, at such a late hour and flustered beyond belief. A set of familiar baby blues fixated on him from a makeshift bed of pillows by the fireplace. Link sat with his knee wrapped, leg outstretched and resting on one of the many gerudo floor cushions. A plush blanket was halfway in his lap, a fire poker in one hand and hair mussed from sleep. He offered a small, heartfelt smile.

 

“All this time...it was…” Link finished adjusting the fire as Sidon spoke, placing the poker back in its rightful spot.

 

“it was you.” The last portion of his whisper escaped as a realization rather than a question. “And this…” His hands held the blue leathered book tightly, “..was for me.” 

 

Link nodded. He couldn’t help the somber smile that had taken up residence on his face. 

 

Sidon looked down at the book he held, tightly clasped by both hands, thumbs resting on the cover.

 

Link, with minimal difficulty, managed to rise from the comfort of his plush blankets and pillows. Though his knee was wrapped tightly, he made his way over to the zora prince who had lost himself in thought. A small, gentle hand rested upon the book and lowered it, bringing the Zora slightly down with it. Sidon’s large yellow eyes looked to his friend, searching his face for the answers to questions that suddenly escaped him. Link simply smiled and rose up on the tips of his toes to press his forehead to the large red crest, enveloped in the strong arms that wrapped round him in response.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t blame you for skipping straight to this chapter if you did. You’re a person that knows what you want and you’re here for it. I respect that.

Deafened clops of horse hooves on wild grass set the rhythm of this night’s valley song. Accompanied by cricket chirps and rustling winds, fireflies dimmed and brightened in time with the twinkle of the heavens above. Was it from there, that Hylia gazed upon the success of her wandering champion? 

 

To say it was a quiet night would not do it justice. It was a peaceful night.

 

Link overlooked the valley below as his beloved steed descended a particularly steep hill. His gait was steady and rhythmic, each gravely clop upon the dirt path contributed to the nighttide melody. Cricket’s chirped a pleasant chorus for the fluctuating firefly lights swept up in wind rustled waltzes.  For once, Link had no definite destination. At long last, the Calamity Gannon had been eradicated from this world. The task Link had been given was complete and his fellow champion’s spirits were at ease.

 

The graveled path was suddenly silent as the ground leveled out. The hero pulled at his horse's reins, needing to stop. This once familiar landscape felt odd despite the numerous times he’d taken it. Distorted. It was..wrong. Brute winds suddenly carried whispers of foreboding, forcefully invading his mind. Something unseen struck fear into the heart of his steed, tossing Link before it galloped away at breakneck speed. His back arched in pain, side surely bruised as he sat up and regained both breath and bearings. Fine hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention when an uncomfortably heavy brume enveloped from behind. Courage granted the hero the ability to crane his neck back as he was met with the opened, mangled maw of a familiar demonic boar. “ _It never ends._ ” Before he could think to breathe, jaws slapped shut and all was void of light.

 

In the time before, when The Calamity Ganon was present, death was not something the hero thought of often. Not true death, anyways. He felt within himself, that when his time came, it would be peaceful finality. He could be granted that at least, right?

 

Feverish nightmares plagued him from time to time, incessant in his mind even through waking hours. It felt as though the only way to banish them from his thoughts was to write them out, the way one would expel frustrations in a letter never intended to be sent. Once he’d finished and calmed down, the whole ordeal seemed quite silly, but he found it worked. That was all that mattered. The gift of speech wasn’t something he possessed, but he was able to clearly write to get his point across where signing failed him. However, it was hard to reach for a journal right now.

 

Not only was his knee still throbbing from a previous dislocation, but he currently resided atop a startled zora in a sea of plush floor cushions. It wasn’t often that nightmares gave way to dreams. Was he dreaming now? Did he dream the warm embrace that’s memory still ghosted his skin? Or the endless streams of affectionate proclamations from his current royal blooded bed?

 

Link rubbed his bleary eyes and let out a nervous, raspy chuckle as he nodded to the worried touch upon his shoulder. It took him a moment to grasp where he was but the second he looked into Sidon’s concerned gaze, the gripping terror of his nightmare relinquished its anxious hold over his heart. Now that he thought about it, it was silly to feel afraid of that particular voice in the dark. This was an old wound that would heal with time. At least in this lifetime. Hopefully.

 

“I’m good, big guy.” He signed, ears lazily splayed out on either side of his head. The image of the spectral hog was already fading from his mind.

 

“You’re quite sure? You don’t want to talk about it? Erm, not that you have to I just...oh, but you did say you were alright.” Even half awake, Sidon still managed to be prince charming. Link’s heart thumped painfully in his chest.

 

This could be his normal now; waking up in the beloved embrace of his best friend. Who better? He could get used to being roused by gentle back rubs and forehead pecks. The contented smile upon the prince’s features was delicate and comforting. It was an indulgent pleasure to lay atop the Zora’s chest and gaze admirably at him. Sidon chuckled and tucked a messy strand behind Link’s ear, pausing to stroke his thumb along it in an affectionate gesture. But there was something, there-in that simple moment which passed at the beat of a hummingbird’s wing. Something clicked into place.

 

It was an unspoken moment in which both parties held their breaths. Link’s half lidded eyes surveyed the silken skin downwards to Sidon’s lips before trailing back up to the zora’s honeyed gaze. He leaned forward, testing the waters of this delicate moment so as to not breach the surface too soon. Was he alone in this sensation? Did he imagine the door opening in allowance to cross over the previously ignored threshold? The hylian finally exhaled a silent slip of air before pushing forward. Doors, by nature, were not one sided.

 

Instantaneous jolts. Their lips met, and although strange and unknown it was far from unwelcome. Truth be told, the prince was barely keeping his excitement in check and hoped his shaking hands went unnoticed. They were steadied by gingerly reaching up to cup a small, heated face. By the goddesses he was warm. Inviting. Delectable. What had impeded upon this happening sooner? Link broke, too soon it felt, from the prince. Their gazes met again. Too many things went unsaid as words escaped them, both in awe of what had just transpired. A single clawed fingertip slipped beneath Link’s chin while a curious thumb stroked over the lips he wished to taste once more. Electricity. But it wasn’t painful; quite the opposite. If the racing of his heart were to be stilled, let it be stilled now and let this continue no further. He had to know.

 

“..Can I?...” Gossamer breath brought goosebumps to the hylian’s skin, a wistful whisper so noiseless that Link only understood the request by reading lips. Sidon’s dear one brought the zora’s palm to his curved smile, mouthing affirmation against it. “ _Please_.” He sealed the request with a kiss.

 

Such a small gesture and yet it's effect so profound. Sidon brought the embodiment of his affection forward, eyes half lid and scanning down the tender hylian visage. He leaned in for a gentle nuzzle, capturing the hero’s smile against his own. Never in his wildest dreams did he dare to venture into the uncharted territory of sleeping with a friend. Goddesses dammit there was no one he respected more than the soul before him, so how far of a stretch was it to think that the love he held for this hylian could be more than platonic? The way Link nibbled at his bottom lip told him the feeling was mutual.

 

They parted slightly, Sidon daring to try for a taste. What he found was an inviting warmth surely not confined to this entrance alone. He’d think to be self conscious of his own foreign anatomy if it were not for the fact his hero was unabashedly crawling further to receive invasive exploration. His eager almost needful pursuit to escalate both encouraged and excited the prince. Link pulled away to catch his breath but decided to shed his tunic as well. Sidon could only conclude that Hylians were much more easily excitable than zora. Otherwise, Link had surely entertained thoughts of a situation much like this before.

 

Sidon was momentarily grateful for the anatomical lessons of his youth’s education.  Why he’d not thought to brush up on the topic in recent years was beyond him. Actually, If he was being honest; it was because he’d not allowed himself thoughts of four letter proclamations and horny hylian heroes undressing on top of him.

 

Moonlight filtered in from the window atop the loft. It’s cascading brilliance bathed Link in a fine spotlight, highlighting indentions previously unnoticed and under appreciated in the dark. Sidon could not help but stare in awe at the rippling muscle beneath scar dappled flesh. Lecherous thoughts now clouded the prince’s mind, excited beyond measure to be straddled between a set of well defined thighs. Their tight grip on either side of his abdomen brought about a mental haze he delighted getting lost in. Anything his eyes now greedily took in he wanted to tend to with tongue and teeth. It was so warm suddenly. The sight of blood rushing to link’s cheeks, shoulder tops and ear tips was one the prince never wanted to forget.

 

It had to be now, when it felt right, for both of them. There was no room for second guessing, their hearts laid bare and affections known. The comfortable familiarity between the two had reached its peak and the scene unfolding would be the capstone of this eight year journey. Even if things had not taken this delightful turn, he would have been honored and delighted to retain their intimate friendship. Things were now progressing much more intimately though. The hero leaned in to provide a short but sensuous kiss, it’s presence lingering.

 

Link slid his grip lower till he perched atop his lover’s lower half, suddenly going rigid. A specific thought had struck him in that moment. For fear of having hurt the injured knee, Sidon reached carefully for the stoic frame upon him. He gave careful thumb strokes over the exposed pelvic divots that lead towards the hylians swelling sex. A welcomed touch. One that was rewarded with a firm grip guiding the zora hand to hold tighter. Sidon swallowed harshly at the sudden friction against him; his eyes wide and unmoving, transfixed by the rhythmic rolling of the hips he clutched. He was sure he'd had a dream or two like this. 

 

The Hylian grinned, obviously pleased with the reaction. He tied his hair back before signing, “You won a private dance fair and square.” Whatever uncertain nervousness the prince held was washed away with the laughter his friend’s comment elicited. “Ah-but it's not quite the same without the outfit.” Sidon winked, feeling himself shift beneath Link’s motions and grinding back against them. He could see someone was clearly enjoying themselves and was sure they’d thought about this situation on more than one occasion. The prince stilled his thoughts, focusing back on the pleasant friction coaxing his members forward.

 

Sidon imaged his friend intoxicated and enjoying a night of careless desert dancing amongst gerudo comrades. That silent laugh, his usually devilish inebriated grin. Alcohol was sure to bring about a fetching blush upon that sun gifted skin as well as the untouched and pale.

 

Was it odd to fantasize about the same person you were currently engaged in foreplay with? For only having a few nights pointers, this minx was quite the expert, no music needed. Sidon’s claws threatened to dig deeper when Link tempered his motions, exaggeration in the slow, drawn out dips of his pelvis. His palms smoothed up the zora’s abdomen in his own exploration, a glint in his eyes with each curve of muscle. As he pulled his searching palms back down the white length of his captive’s body, a single palm rested next to the noticeable slit which had appeared. Sidon bit back a moan at the thumb that stroked down it’s length. “Is it alright if I..” He grinned, not familiar with any signs that would convey what he wanted, “Say hello?”

 

“I’d need a minute to collect myself if you planned on saying goodbye.” The prince swallowed. That could be interesting in its own respect. “Please, by all means..”

 

Link’s combat decorated chest shuddered with laughter. It was wonderful, how things didn’t feel different. The unknown from this point on was exhilarating, not frightening. With permission, he tenderly thumbed the slit open for a peek before entering an explorative digit. Sidon gripped tightly to the cushions supporting his elbows, threatening to tear the decorative fabric. He could feel his claw tips catching on the fabric and ground his teeth in conscious effort to redirect his excited strain. The hylian wanted to gauge Sidon’s reaction if he were to stroke the silken walls, but he didn’t have to explore very far till he was met with two forces pushing him to retreat. Two members eagerly followed suit.

 

Apparent fascination on his face, Link reached to grab the nearest at its base with a friendly, delicate grip. It firmed at his touch, Sidon unable to wrangle the series of moans that escaped him upon further pumping of his cock. He was resisting sitting up and squirming, unsure how to properly handle the sensations overtaking his form. The hero chuckled with amusement and quicked in his pace, opting to service both simultaneously and provide gentle laps to their heads. He had to admit winding the prince up was becoming increasingly satisfying.

 

Their slick nature was a pleasant surprise. The last thing he wanted was to break contact to fetch a salve; especially when things were progressing so well. The ache in his loins was desperate but this was new for both of them and not a time he felt purely carnal urges to be set forth. There would be a time and a place for that. Curiosity got the best of him as he leaned in to draw a long, sensuos lick from it’s base to it’s head. Sidon’s delicious sounds were encouragement enough for Link to continue his ministrations; but he’d soon stop once they reached favorable rigidity. Sorrowful pain coursed through Sidon’s neglected and throbbing sex, an abandonment he’d not known before.

 

He looked to his dear one shifting, gaping at the sudden yet incredibly skillful removal of shorts. He drank in the sight. The hero shuddered at the release of his singular cock but quickly set to work nestling himself below the zora’s would be navel. He was greeted with wide, curious orbs assessing the situation, prompting a smile as he motioned his lover to sit up. Sidon winced. One of his sensitive shafts brushed against heated skin as he sat up and gripped to familiar hips. The hylian grinned and pulled his zora in for a heated kiss. Electricity hummed, it fired his flesh. He wanted a sapid distraction, further familiarize himself with the taste of his beloved’s sweet words.

 

A gentle hand caught the back of his head, angling for better access the moment his intentions were known. The two lost one another’s end and beginning in a feverish exploration, both parties tensing once the hylian began easing himself onto Sidon’s grazing member. The heat’s intensity sowed a seed of pressure inside the prince’s gut; something he struggled against while gripping tightly to his shuddering partner. Link finally let forth a ragged gasp, allowing a moment to conform to the invasive gerth. He could feel Sidon restraining the urge to buck and he was most appreciative of this. The thought of testing movement was tempting, but he needed to acclimate.

 

Sweet kisses were thoughtfully speckled down the length of his neck and along his shoulder; words of encouragement whispered in between each pleasant caress. Compliments from the rubied zora would be forever ruined from this point on. The hero would surely feel blood rushing from his face to his groin anytime he heard he was believed in. He chuckled at the thought and pushed his heated face against the prince. His heart suffered so terribly. His chest was ready to burst with sentiment.

 

“This is amusing?” A kiss, “My dear one.” Another smeck, “courageous as you are, “and another, “nothing seems impossible for you..” The tip of his crest nuzzled tenderly at his love’s neck, “what’s so funny?”

 

Link could not help chuckling, resisting the urge to jerk himself off while letting the prince continue. Refusing to answer, he signed a command. “Lay down.” When his command wasn’t followed, a stern pout made itself at home. Sidon gasped and fell back immediately when the hylian crossed his arms and gave the slightest roll of his hips. The sensation surrounding his captive and swelling sensitivity was not what he had expected it to be. His dear one would be his undoing. The hero set to a slow and steady rocking, trying to please his responsive mate all the while feeling out the most satisfying push against the bundle of nerves at his depth’s edge.

 

Slow hands skillfully cupped any supple flesh they could grab hold of, stroked over their heated surface. Link could not help but toss his head back as he arched, Sidon’s large palm descending his stomach. The pressure was heavenly and the hero longed to feel it pressed against his neglected member. He felt completely in control and relished in the way the Zora’s hands greedily searched for sensitive areas to toy with.

 

Sidon’s face was tense with concentration, not wanting to miss a second. Sweat began to season the air, masked by the fireplace’s rich applewood scent. With a haggard chuckle, Link leaned forward to steady his palms on the smooth whites of Sidon’s chest. He reveled in the shuddering gasp that escaped his lover’s lips before a tortured moan chased it. The hero slowed his pace, dipping his hips with exaggeration as he rolled them forward. He hoped he looked as good as he felt.

 

Each motion tugged at the member rooted deeply within him, inner walls clenching tightly with each forward motion and releasing after every tow. Goddess’ bless him, this hylian had quite a while to think about this, hadn’t he? Link couldn’t help but shut his eyes and chew at his bottom lip, delighting in the savory friction inside. His silent moans extracted a keen satisfaction from Sidon, emotion tugging at the zora’s chest. He could watch his lover ride atop him for hours and still derive immense pleasure at the sheer sight of it.

 

The pressure was unbearable, the heat was welling up within himself and rising from his flesh. His knee still ached but the oppressive strain in his gut was beyond intolerable. He needed release, he worked towards it with each and every languid roll of his hips. Slick had coated the underside of his thighs and allowed for ease of movement but that somehow only made the motions more maddening. He craved more friction, more pressure, more of Sidon’s length despite his sensitive node being caressed. All the while Sidon had begun to grind up into the hero’s heat in desperation.

 

The hurried pace at which those sultry hips rotated was maddening enough, but he knew his love craved release as much as he did. Their build was loving and needful but the prince sought escalation. He ceased toying with the dribbling member he’d been previously stroking and grabbed hold of Link’s sides. Minimal effort was required to bounce the hylian atop him, a body once rigid with pleasurable effort now pliant bordering on putty. Sidon sat up and lavished scars with one long flick of his tongue. The sensation sent shivers down the hero’s spine; a small gasp escaping when one of his nipples was grazed.

 

Bucking on Sidon’s part became uneven, a moan threatening to rip from his throat as he shut his eyes and held his lover tightly to his chest. He would hate to come undone before the hylian. With the last of his consciousness the prince slicked his hand with two quick licks before setting to work furiously rubbing one out of his lover. Link’s eyes widened at the sensory overload, opting to crash down upon the engorged member one last time to ride out his impending orgasm. Everything went dark. As waves of pleasure washed over his small, shuddering frame, the hero’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

 

A silent whorish moan try it’s very best to be heard, nails digging into the forearms of a strong, muscled embrace. The injury to his knee throbbed wit the strain of tightly curled toes but it ebbed away with the easing riding motions Link grounded himself with. He could feel warmth spilling from his sore entrance but felt dazed beyond belief from the orgasm that racked his body ragged. Thoughts could not be wasted on the mess he’d made, goosebumps refused to leave his skin and he felt sweat slicked bangs sticking to the side of his forehead. Time stood still.

 

Link felt as though he had just regained consciousness and was born anew. The dim firelight of his home shone with a blurred brilliance, highlights glowing uncannily bright compared to the darkness surrounding them. Was this real? He became uncannily aware of how hard and unevenly he was breathing before he collapsed atop the zora. The prince was still in shock, stunned by the entire encounter now that it had come to its end. What brought him out of his afterglow stupor was LInk’s ever growing laughter. He tuned back into reality and stared down at the flushed mess of a hylian on top of him; unable to stop himself from being infected with similar laughter. Sidon wrapped his arms around his friend’s small form and held him close, nuzzling the mussed hair and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

 

“Loooong overdue.” He felt mouthed against his chest.

 

Sidon puffed. “Agreed.”

 

Link raised his hands up high enough to be in Sidon’s vision, still laying down. He began to sign, “I lo-” But his hands were caught between one of the Zora’s. He brought them to his lips and graced the knuckles with chaste kisses.

 

“My love. Dearest hero and hy-hylian of my life.” the prince panted, “Please...give me a moments rest. Neither of us has the..breath...for my lengthy proclamations of affection for you...but know that I feel very much the same..” He took a deep breath to catch up, “and certainly have a lengthy and detailed confession prepared.” Exhalations still taxing and heavy, he could only smile when he felt a beaming grin pressed into his chest. He relinquished his lover’s hands, not expecting them to speak.

 

“Just give me a minute.”

  
“What would I possibly be rushing you for?” The prince chuckled and stroked a loving hand along  the length of Link’s back. He received no answer, instead relaxing to the sounds of gentle breaths evening out. The intense heat along his beloved’s back gave way to a comfortable warmth. He enjoyed drawing small designs with his claw tip, receiving delicious little shivers in return. Eventually, Link kissed the middle of Sidon’s chest and sat up.

 

Needless to say, the prince was hoping for a few more sweet kisses. So, he was slightly stunned when the hero turned around and scrambled down the length of the zora, tucking himself comfortably between red and white thighs. He received a provocative wink in return before an eager mouth set to work.

 

There was apparently lost time to make up for, and Link found another way to communicate where words failed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the incredible support and nice comments everyone, honestly. You've made my experience here more than a pleasure; I'm happy to have contributed to something and gotten the nerve to interact rather than stay a quiet content consumer. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have.

**Author's Note:**

> I like alliteration.


End file.
